Love wars, cat and snake
by wwgraluww
Summary: Gray and Natsu have a crush on lucy. She knows nothing about it until she overhears a talk. Then somehow strange things happen... what will lucy do? (title changed)
1. Bus and Schedule

Chapter 1: The Bus and Schedule

(Lucy P.O.V)

"RRIIINNNGGG"

I open one eye and slam the Snooze button on the alarm clock.

"Time for the first day of school Lucy" my mother says as she walks In my room.

I throw the blanket off of me, get up and I start to get ready, while my mother goes away.

(Regular P.O.V)

Today is Lucy Heartfilla first day of high school, Fairy Tail Academy. She uts up a clump of hair on her right side of her head. She gets dressed in school uniform which is a short blue skirt with a simple blue collar neck shirt .As for boys long blue pants with a blue dress up shirt. Shoes will not matter as long as they are not flip-flops.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I'm sitting on the bus with no one next to me.

The next stop is Lucy's home. We've been friends since kindergarten but I have a Huge crush on her, I think gray does too (another boy who is also friends with Lucy). But he has been friends with here since pre-K. I hate him. Any way I hope Lucy sits with me and not him because he's sitting alone too.

(Gray P.O.V.)

The bus screeched a little as we stopped in front of a house. Lucy's house. Lucy is my crush and I don't talk to her so much but I still be friends with he I feel strange when I talk to her but I'm fine when were with a group of people.

Lucy is walking in with her beautiful smile. She was looking for a seat. First she past Gajell** (I forgot how to spell it but keep reading it's getting good :p)** and levy. A couple. Then Juvia who was looking at me while I ducked my head a little so the seat will cover me...anyway she got closer to me I scooted towards the window so I can show her I have space but she stopped right between me and flame brain Natsu. Was she making a choice?

No. She waved at us and said good morning then sat next to Mirajane one of her friends. Natsu replied to her back 'good morning' and so did I. Mirajane started chatting with Lucy and I just sighed and looked out the window. We were about 5 minutes away from school and we went to pick up more students. I saw it start to rain. I had an umbrella so I was fine. I heard Lucy talking behind me..."Darn its raining I didn't bring an umbrella I didn't think it was going to rain."Lucy said sadly. "I'm sooo sorry but I didn't know you didn't have an umbrella I would share mine with you but my umbrella is small and can only fit two people and I already promised Natsu I can share mine with him." Mirajane replied.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I half sighed but gasp the other half because Gray my friend turned to me and said "I have a big umbrella we can share if you want." I nodded and smiled and turned back around. I said thank you and was happy I didn't have to get wet. You see Gray and Natsu are my two best guy friends but nothing more.

Were at are last stop we picked up Lissana, another one of my friends from middle school like Mirajane. Finally I'm at school. I walk with Gray while he opens umbrella I hug his arm because some rain was hitting me on the side he looked at me a little surprised but then smiled. Did he like this...like more than a friend, no no no. I cleared my mind and I saw the school door. We went into the schools main hallway. Gray closes his umbrella when he gets in, we both look at our schedule.

Gray: Schedule Lucy: Schedule

1.) Mrs. Sattone (Math) 1.) Mrs. Sattone (Math)

2.) Mr. Laxus (Gym) 2.) Mrs. Laxus (Gym)

3.) Mr. Pegg (L.A.) 3.) Mr. Pegg (L.A.)

4.) Mrs. Lee (Science) 4.) Mrs. Linda (Spanish)

5.) Mrs. Linda (Spanish) 5.) Mrs. Lee (science)

6.) Mr. Julio (Reading) 6.) Mr. Julio (Reading)

7.) Mr. Quick (Biology) 7.) Mr. Quick (Biology)

Lunch in period 4 Lunch period 4

_**(Natsu is the same as Gray's schedule)**_

"Well looks like we have a lot of classes together, Come on lets go we have to hurry to math before the bell rings!"Lucy said happily as she ran down the hall.

(Gray P.O.V.)

I smiled happily and ran after and said "Wait up!"

This year is going to be good.

**Review and I'll upload faster!**

**Seriously I will.**

**(^.^) **


	2. Eavesdropping & A Fight

Chapter 2: Eavesdropping & A Fight

(Natsu P.O.V.)

"Why was Lucy clung on Gray's arm? Why did he smile? Are they dating? No...Lemme ask Gray at lunch" I thought to my self while I rushed to class.

_Period 1 math_

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Where sit... there next to my best friend Mirajane and behind her Lissana.

Gray came in after me and sat in front of me. Then Natsu came in and sat at the other side of me.

"Hi Natsu you're here too wow we got good schedules right!" I asked every one I know.

The all agreed and got silent as the teacher, Mrs. Sattone, walked in the class room.

"Okay first let me take attendance and know you all." She said creepily.

_Half an hour later_

We all knew each other and got attendance taken when Mrs. Sattone demanded "Please take your textbooks and turn to page 136"we all took out our textbooks and started to find the page. But Gray was a little late and didn't know the page number so he asked me "ummm.. Do you have the page number?"

I nodded and replied" one thir-"

"You Blondie..Lugi get out ,and you too gray" the teacher yelled at us while pointing to the door. Me and Gray looked at each other and shrugged and walked towards the door.

(Gray P.O.V.)

I walked towards the door behind Lucy, sad because I got her in trouble. " by the way her name is L-U-C-Y Lucy not Lugi" I told Mrs. Sattone. She squinted at me and I fast walked out the door me and Lucy sat by the door in the hallway. I apologized to her "I'm sorry I got you in trouble I really didn't mean to I w—" She cut me of with a smile " it's fine the teacher is just a little mean its not your fault if anything its my fault 'cause I sho—" I cut her off too and said " its her fault not yours or mine"

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I don't know why but when he cut me off with that warm smile I shivered. (A good kind of way)

Anyways the bell rang so we headed to the next class and the next and the next soon we got to lunch

I sat at a table with seven chairs, I sat in a chair at that table, Gray sat next to me, and Natsu on the other side of me, Mirajane next to Natsu, Gajell next to Gray, and levy next to Gajell and Mirajane. We all ate and chat for a bit Natsu asked Gray to come with him for a sec. they went out I was curious so I followed. I saw them go into a empty class room to talk I heard mumbling so I got closer to hear them clearly.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

"So you like Lucy?" I asked curiously to Gray. "What? Where did you here that?" he defended.

"Do you? I won't tell I promise."I said trying to get it out of him. I just hope he doesn't li—"yes I do but don't tell her or anyb—" "What!?" I slammed him against the wall he punched me I punched back.

He kicked me where I didn't want to be kicked...And fell on a desk hurting my back with a small nose bleed. I punched him again but I hit bull's-eye ...litterly I hit him in the eye.

His eye was red and turning a little bluish purple he was going to punch back when we both heard a shriek and a small whisper "stop"... I wiped off my nose that was covered with blood. Gray covered his eye after he fixed the desk that Natsu fell on.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

They are fighting my 2 best friends...Wait it got quiet I hear footsteps coming...I rushed back to lunch just in time they came over and sat down Gray with his eye covered..They didn't say a word.

"Why are you covering your eye Gray?" I asked he reveled it quickly slammed the table and walked away. I rushed after him Natsu grabbed my arm to stop me. But I made him let go by shaking my arm and yelling "LET GO" with a tear going down my face.

**Review and ill update faster :P **

**Gray: stupid Natsu**

**Gajell & levy: when can we say something!?**

**wwgraluww: ...ummm later**

**Natsu: lolz Gray has black eye**

**Lucy: left you and ran after me... I win..**

**Natsu: ...**

**Lucy: REVIEW**


	3. Sleeping Tea & A Kiss?

** So this one's a bit longer but not so much lolz but thx for reviewing and I told you ill upload fast lolz**

**Okay here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 : Sleeping Tea and A kiss?

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I was trying to catch him but was running and he's super fast so soon I just quit. But so did he? No he went in a big house. His house, or should I say his three story mansion. I walked towards the door and turned the knob...Locked. I tried the first floor windows...Locked. There was one way in... His bedroom window which is always open and on the third floor of his mansion. I climbed up a tree and was swinging towards the window. Almost there...

(Gray P.O.V.)

I sat on my bed in my bedroom and covered my eye with some ice "that baka Natsu ruined my chance of being with Lu—" I whispered as a heard tree leaves. There's no wind. How can the tree be movi-"waahh"Lucy screamed as she came through my window. Which is very weird you don't see your crush swinging on a tree and to your bedroom through the window?"Lucy? What are you doing here" I asked embarrassed by my eye. "I knew what happen" Lucy said as she took the ice on my eye and switched it for a new one down stairs'. She back with a new pack of ice, some relaxing tea and a blanket. She told me she knew about the fight and she didn't know why there was a fight. But was she lying? Did she know we fought over her? She wrapped me up and gave me tea I felt a little sleepy wait this tea...This is my mother sleeping tea she uses to go to bed. Why would Lucy do this? Wait she drinking it to, she doesn't know. I think she drank more than me so she's going to sleep more tha—me... I fell asleep with Lucy next to me asleep too.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I was treating Gray but for some reason I fell in a deep sleep. It is a comfy sleep, though I think I like Gray more than a friend. Better yet I'm sleeping with him!

But Natsu's to violent that's why I don't like him. I like Gray. No I love Gray. ** (Happy face)**

_2 hours later._

I tried to open one eye but I couldn't I was just too sleepy. But soon I did and I got up and loo— wait something's wrong I feel like something happened to me. I feel like I've been kiss—no whatever things are just going through my mind. Whatever ...where's Gray?

(Gray P.O.V. When sleeping)

I tossed and turned and soon I figured out some one was in my bed. Nope not someone. Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla my crush there smiling all cuddled up to me laying her head on my chest. I was super shocked at first I was going to move so she can have space to sleep but every time I moved she squeezed me tighter like a teddy bear. I should not do this but I have to it could be my only chance came close to her face and grinned when I saw her smile in her sleep. I landed a small soft kiss on her lips and then got up to take a shower forcing her to let go, sadly...

Will she realize that I kissed her?

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I looked around the mansion and heard a shower on I knocked on the bath room door. I hear the water stop and then footstep. Gray opens the door towel covering half of his body**( his lower body )** I stare at his chest for a couple seconds and startled asked " u..Ummm, I have too.. go my mother mi..ght be w—ori—ed" he nodded and I fast walked out the door with my cheeks red like a tomato.

(Gray P.O.V.)

I sighed while I watched her leave I got dressed and went to my room seeing she left her phone with a background of me and her at a water park last summer I smiled "I'm going to have a party." I said to myself grabbing my wallet to go get party stuff. **(lolz party stuff like food, snacks, decorations , ect.)**

**Gray: PARTY HARD**

**Natsu: it better be good**

**Gray: You're not invited**

**Lucy: I still feel weird**

**Gray: ...**

**Levy: Me and Gajell have said nothing!**

**wwgraluww: not my fault the story's not about you...**

**Gajell: YES, it is!**

**wwgraluww: ...**

**All: REVIEW!**


	4. Party & Drinks

Chapter 4: Party and Drinks

(Gray P.O.V.)

This party is going to be formal so I need to look nice but first right now

I'm setting up the party table by table, snack by snack. I invited, levy, Lucy, Gajell, Lissana, Mirajane, and some more students from our school I had seven small tables to fit two people. I had pretzels, cheetos, Doritos, water, and beer for the older ones, wine and more. Party starts at 7:30. It is now 6:53.

I hurry and go get dressed I dress in a black tuxedo in a blue tie... it's hard for me to put on a tie but I managed to get it. Soon I started to hear knocking and my door bell. I quickly make my hair a little messy and walk down stairs to the main door.

Lucy was at the door. She was gorgeous. I smiled at her beautiful face and gown. She had a short blue dress with a diamond necklace, a bow in her hair also diamond and she had blue three inch high heels. My smile faded quickly when I saw Natsu behind her. "Hello Lucy welcome, and Natsu what are you doing here?"

Lucy answered for him, "he said he could have gotten an invitation but he loses things so he may have lost it so did you invite him?" Gray hesitated, but replied "No I did not invite him; after I got this black eye I do not trust him anymore."Natsu mumbled something and left with a bunch of people laughing at him. He evil eyed them and they rushed in grays' house for the party. We all were having a good time till someone was tricking Lucy to drink beer I rushed to her but it was to late. She was now addicted?!

Nope she just said yuck and spit it out. I laughed I a little she started to laugh to.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I'm going to have Lucy I will, I will.

(Lissana P.O.V.)

I saw Natsu leave I was going to run after him but I saw Gray look at Lucy... a way like he has feelings I got to tell her later at school he likes her! I wonder if she likes him to! I ran to Natsu to comfort him.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I can't believe its been one hour already and now this place is a mess everyone is jumping and dancing and some a doing karaoke in the living room I was looking for Gray. Finally I found him he was on the dance floor! I went up to him and said, "This is a awesome par—"A slow dance song came on gray and me looked around everyone was slow dancing except them Gray asked" may have this dance " he chuckled and bowed to me I saw him turn 100 dark shades of red on his cheeks. I had it too. I nodded and we slow dances for that night we were the last people at the party. Still dancing a slow dance with my head on his shoulder.

(Gray P.O.V.)

I held her hand while my other was on her waist. This was the best night ever.


	5. Flashback & Switch

**Love Wars**

**Chapter 5: Flashback & Switch**

(Lucy P.O.V.)

I wake up, on Gray's bed?! Well I remember this...

_(Flashback)_

_Once we stopped dancing we ate some real food not chips and stuff. We ate rice balls and Carrots. We ate that because one thing me and Gray have in common is being vegetarians. Any way as we ate I chocked a little bit on a rice ball but not anything serious. Gray asked if I were okay. I nodded and ate a little slower just in case. We both felt a bit tired, but I missed my ride from Mirajane I told her I'd stay a bit longer and find away home but... I did not think that me and Gray would be the last people at the party! So now its to late.. 2 am. I was not expecting to stay this late and mama is in vacation... from me. I used to ALWAYS ask her to take me to parties, so she wanted today off. Anyhow we finished eating and I asked, " I missed my ride like 4 hours ago.. you mind if I stay here? I can sleep on the couch. Just for tonight?" he replied with no hesitation, " Sure" I was first surprised but he is very nice so I figured he would agree .He got me some pillows and a blanket as a laid down. It was un-comfy but when I'm asleep I stay asleep, till morning I'm a very heavy sleeper._

_(Gray P.O.V. 'Still Flashback '__**Lucy doesn't know this btw lolz**__ )_

_After she was sleeping on the couch I care fully picked her up and put her on my bed which was much comfy-er_

_Then I went down stairs and slept on the couch._

_(Flashback end)_

I decided to get up and find Gray I go down stairs and find Gray...on the couch. He is so sweet but why would he do this? Does...Does he like me? I spaced out I felt like I was in space and the last thing I saw before completely was passed out was Gray opening his eyes and said.. " Lucy?"

**By the way she passed out cause she was in shock.**

**OMG IM SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I DON'T HAVE TIME!**

**But next week I promise I'll do 2 chapters for all my stories!**

**OR ILL UPDATE BEFORE IF I HIT 20 reviews before oct. 20! Eastern time (usa) REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!**

**Review :)**


	6. note

**I AM SO SORRY!**

** I apologize!**

**I'm sorry for not posting any story updates! **

**I've been so busy with watching addicted anime!**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club (OHSHC)**

**And Special A!**

**Sooo um ya bad excuse...**

**But I'm ending the stories soon and making 1 other story**

**And focus on I can update very quickly!**

**So I hope you forgive me!**

fairytaillover416

**About your questions on love wars Natsu went away from the party because Gray didn't let him in**

**And Gray wasn't naked she saw him HALF naked with a towel over his lower part she was shocked to see his Abs / chest lol!**

**Btw this will be on All my stories!**


	7. lol another note xD (IMPORTANT)

**Hey so far I made a "Gray and the wolf" chapter and I've been working on a super long chapter for "Love Wars" and it is going to be like 2,000-5,000 words. So look forward to that umm...I'm thinking for an "ice ice baby" ending so pm me if any suggesting. **

**Also if I get 50 reviews combined with follows and favorites (so far with 32)* on love wars I will make the story at least 10 chapters (including the super long chapter not including the 2 notes) and make it 1,000 words at least for each chapter.(again the super long chapter is 2,000-5,000 words.) Only on "Love wars" with the 10 chp. And the 1,000 word thing :).**

**Thanks!**

***reviews + follows + favorites= 50 will make the 10 chapters and the 1,000 words at least for each chapter thing.**

**Again Thank You look forward to the big chapter :)**


	8. Natsu kiss?

**CHP. 7**

**Natsu kiss!?(super long chp. Okay not super long but give me credit I have school and I have squeezed this in for you guys an girls xD) 1,135 words!**

(Gray P.O.V.)

"Lucy!? Lucy? Lucy..." I panicked while trying to make Lucy wake up she opened one eye then the

Other. I was relived.

"What? Where am I? Gray? What are you doing in my house" she asked me curiously.

"We are at my house. See? You fainted. Are you okay? Enough to go to school? Because you have slept a while and we are a little late."I replied as she looked around and got up of the ground sweeping some dust and dirt of her t-shirt. (Lucy was wearing on of my t-shirts for tonight. She could not sleep in a dress that's to uncomfortable so she demanded a t-shirt **XD**)

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"Oh my gosh! I have to get to school and you do to! I am going to my house to change see you at school!" she said as she ran out the door grabbing hold of all of her things (Like her dress)..

I ran to my house quickly. I got dressed in m.A.)since we were in the same class we headed the same way. We were one more hallway away from the classroom when someone stopped us and said, " Well hello love birds so when did you leave the party Lucy I saw you didn't leave y school uniform and told my mama to drive me to school she was pretty dozed I didn't come last night but she realized I was fine so she went to start the car. I rushed out side trying to put my hair up on the side of my head. Once we got to the parking lot at my school mom gave me a kiss on the cheek while at grabbed my bag. I ran up to the front of the school and to the main office to get a tardy slip. Gray beat me here! He was getting his tardy slip to head to class too.

We held our slips and hurried towards 3rd period (Mr. Pegg L at night did you do some-" Natsu surprisingly said which made me upset and cut him off, "Whoa you were spying on me? And I did not have a ride last night! IT'S NONE OF YOU BUISNESS!" I yelled as I grabbed Gray's wrist and pushed Natsu out of the way and to my classroom.

(Gray P.O.V.)

Lucy suddenly grabbed my wrist and headed to our classroom I was so surprised she yelled at one of her so called friends I do hate him but I never thought Lucy would ever dislike him... does she dislike him?

Anyway we got into the classroom and handed the teacher our tardy slips then sat down.

Natsu came in and passed the teacher a hall pass apparently he went to get water. He sat down and glared at me. I looked towards Lucy and back to him. I mouthed ' do not make her sad or mad' he rolled his eyes and passed a note to Lucy.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

Natsu just passed me a note? I wonder what it says. I will read it after class. I thought as I put the note in my backpack. I looked at Natsu with a curious look wondering what his note says. He looked at me and winked I blinked three times fast and Gray leaned back to break contact with us I was glad Natsu was creeping me out...

After class I went to my locker to read Natsu' note. So I opened it, it says.

_Lucy H._

_Meet me at my locker at 11:23 am_

_-Natsu D._

Why does he want me to go to his locker especially in the middle of class! This better be important. I headed to my classroom the time now is 11:03 I got twenty three minutes. Okay, let me get out my textbook and start reading. Nine-teen minutes has passed I got a hall pass and started heading towards Natsu's locker curious why he wants me to go there any way. When I got there he wasn't there I waited for a couple seconds and he came he came closer and closer I stepped back until I hit the lockers. He grabbed both of my wrist and nailed them to the locker with his hand forcefully. I couldn't move he was coming to ki...kiss me? He landed a kiss I was super angry and surprised! I wanted to slap him so hard but my hands were forced down while his lips still on mine I closed my eyes sadly.

'SMACK'

What was that noise?

I open my eyes realizing my wrist are now free and my lips are not being kissed anymore. I was shocked when I saw Natsu with a red hand print on his face. Gray was standing there with his palm red. He walked towards me he realized I was to shocked to move he picked me up and jumped out the window with me. What is he thinking!? Surprisingly he landed on his feet how did he do that we are on the second story of the school that's like 23 feet tall! How did he do that? Where is he taking me? Up a tree? Why? "Umm.. Gray why are we in a tree and how did you jump off the second story of the school without hurting yourself?" I had many more questions but I felt rude to be all up in his business but anyway he still had to explain him self for surviving that jump. "Umm...Luck probably, it's nothing – nya" he said nervously as he covered his mouth after her said nya. "Did you just say nya what are you a cat" I giggled. "Hahahah...Yeah sure a cat, that's impossible right – nya" he said, again with a nya. "Are you okay?" I asked Gray curiously. He covered his mouth and nodded he uncovered his mouth and said, " I'm going to go, your welcome for protecting you from Natsu looks like you were in trouble anyway bye – nya" he said nya again but he already jumped out of the tree I couldn't ask anything. " THANKS" I yelled at the last minute.

I wonder why he kept saying nya...

**(Nya- a Japanese way of saying "meow" with that said in Japanese anime at the end of each sentence a cat like character. In fairy tail some reason Happy, Carla, nor panther lily says nya... but yeah that is what nya means for people who don't know)**

**REVIEW please it will make me smile and I need reviews to know how well or bad im doing!**

**R&R **

**See ya next chapter**

**Chapter 8: Nya**


End file.
